The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connector assemblies that are adapted to be associated with multiple communication protocols.
Various communication or computing systems use electrical connectors for transmitting data signals between different components of the systems. For example, some electrical connectors may be configured to receive an edge of an electrical component having component contacts located therealong. The electrical connectors may include housing cavities having opposing rows of mating contacts. When the edge is advanced into the housing cavity of the electrical connector, the edge moves between the opposing rows of mating contacts. The component contacts electrically engage the mating contacts in the housing cavity.
Many communication and computing systems utilize different communication protocols. For example, one communication protocol may be used with respect to storage devices, while another communication protocol may be used with respect to expansion cards, for example. Separate and distinct connection interfaces are typically used with respect to each communication protocol. For example, a connection interface for a connector associated with one communication protocol may have contacts arranged in a particular pattern or configuration, while a connection interface for a connector associated with a different communication protocol may have contacts arranged in a different pattern or configuration. Therefore, a typical system may include multiple connector housings having distinct connection interfaces to accommodate the various communication protocols. However, the multiple connector housings take up valuable space within a computer system. Further, if a system is upgraded or changed so that the system uses a different communication protocol, the connector housings may need to be removed and replaced.